forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Topaz Rosso (Alpha)
'' "Serious Topaz is freaking scary." '' ''- Gold Kimu Junior'' Topaz Rosso, introduced as Topaz King, is the heroine of the Forever Trilogy and the sole narrator for the first two books. She is the eldest child and daughter of Red and Yellow Rosso. She is currently eighteen years old in the trilogy. She inherited Viridian powers from her mother and her powers include: healing, talking to Pokemon, and view a Pokemon's memories. Her counterpart in the Delta Line is Amethyst Rosso, the daughter of Red and Blue. History Childhood Topaz was born to Red and Yellow Rosso on June 15, 2013. She was a very shy and timid child, and hated being outside unless she was with her family. She easily got attached to the people she loved. When she was two years old, her younger sister, Cerise, was born. In either 2016 or 2017, she received an egg produced by her parents' Pikachu and it eventually hatched into a shiny male Pichu, which she named Raiden. When she was four years old, she met Goldy. They quickly became best friends and she started to develop a crush on him. A couple months after the birth of her younger brother, Crimson, Topaz was kidnapped by Karen Karin, under the orders of Obsidian Synis. It was during this time when Raiden evolved into a Pikachu. When she regained consciousness, she met the other children of the Pokedex Holders, all at the age five. She was paired up with Rubin Senri. They eventually became a good team, and Topaz started to develop a crush on him. Rubin returned the feelings and they even shared a kiss. After Goldy had rescued everyone and they all lost their memories, Celebi sent Topaz to Goldenrod City, where she was adopted by the Kings. She grew up in Goldenrod for most of her life, and she became best friends with Chase Black, who was really Grey Kuro. Nevermore Furthermore Forevermore The Forever Trilogy: The Restored Files Nevermore Topaz is first introduced as Topaz King, a direct descendant of the two Pokedex Holders, Red and Yellow, in the first chapter. She also narrates the history that led to Pokemon and humans to becoming separated. Topaz, along with her adopted family, move to Twinleaf Town from Goldenrod City thanks to her adopted father's job. It's there where she first "meets" Raiden when she is attacked by a wild Gyarados. She secretly keeps Raiden in her house, with the aid of Viola Murasaki, who she meets while bringing Raiden into town. Viola helps her sneak Raiden into town. Topaz attends Jubilife Honors Academy for about a month, where she meets Rubin Birch, Jade Verde, Plato Berlitz, and Diamonda Berlitz. She instantly feels a sensation of deja vu, regarding Rubin, Jade, and Plato, but it's the strongest with Rubin. She immediately gets off the wrong foot with Diamonda, when the latter insults all of her friends. During Topaz's stay in Twinleaf, the town's military base reopens, which is when she meets President Synis. Furthermore Forevermore Evermore Physical Description Topaz has long golden blond hair, though her bangs are messy and her hair is spiked up behind her bangs. She usually keeps her hair up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are orange. She inherited her mother's petite body, so for the longest time she was barely five foot. Recently, she finally hit a growth spurt, though she only reaches five foot two now. Personality She has a very leader-like personality, which is probably why she is considered the leader of the children of the Dex Holders, although she is not the leader of the Resistance. She is a very kind person, being very tolerant, though she does lose her temper at times. As her time as in the Resistance has passed, her tolerance has decreased and her personality has become more serious to fit her rank. Pokémon Raiden Demeter Zeus Neptune Apollo Eris Relationships Grey Kuro: Topaz and Grey are childhood friends who grew up with each other in Goldenrod City. They both had feelings for each other but they never confessed. Their relationship became complicated at the start of Furthermore when it was revealed Grey had joined the Government and became one of Synis's admins. After Grey defected from the Government and had rejoined the Resistance she and Grey started to date for a bit. Their relationship ended when Topaz realized she was in love with Rubin instead of Grey and they broke up. At the start of Forevermore their relationship returned to a normal friendship with Grey seemly jealous of Rubin and Topaz's relationship though he eventually moved on after meeting Iolite Kimu. Viola Murasaki: Viola is the first friend Topaz makes when she moves to Twinleaf Town at the start of the trilogy. Thee two of them become fast friends and Viola helps Topaz in getting introduced to Pokemon. Throughout the trilogy the two of them are shown to be good friends as the often confide in each other with their respective problems. Rubin Senri: Jade Sakaki: Plato Berlitz-Palmer: Diamonda Kimu: Am Kimu: Sapph Senri: Goldy Kimu: Crimson Rosso: Cerise Rosso: Quotes ''"Yes, I'm a girl, you idiot! Arceus, now they're gonna find us!" '' ''"Rubin... I love you, too." '' Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Evermore